Verdinand
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Vendetta has a five-year-old younger brother in which Vendetta teaches to be evil like her, but he seems to be insecure, shy and nervous about being evil like his older sister, but will he have what it takes and take over Clamburg with her? Probably not, but will Verdinand chose a path of good when a new girl in Vendetta's class comes or evil like his demanding older sister?
1. Vendetta's Brother

It was another gloomy day in Clamburg. It wasn't just any day though, it was a school day and Vendetta of course didnt' buy any school supplies or carry a backpack to school, she would bring herself and her giant hamster bodyguard. Vendetta went downstairs as her mother, Violetta was with her younger brother, putting a Chartreuse suit and tie on him and handing him a mossy green lunchbox.

This boy was five-years-old and unknown to the people of Clamburg until today that is. This was Vendetta's younger brother, Verdinand.

"Mother, I'm on my way to school now," Vendetta said with her hands on her hips.

"Of course, little lovely." Violetta quickly brushed Vendetta's brunette pigtails down. "Don't wanna look sloppy on your first day."

"Good point, Mother," Vendetta said, putting a finger to her mouth. "The others may not fear me if I look sloppy rather than intimidating." She then looked down at the five-year-old boy. She smirked and took out a hand. "Come here, little brother."

Verdinand made a sound between a noise and a hiccup, and stepped the opposite direction.

Vendetta frowned at him. "Come _here_," she repeated, not sounding friendly toward him anymore.

Verdinand didn't speak, he hid behind the mother and shook with fear.

"Oh, I need to give you some milk money, sweetie." Violetta left the children alone.

Vendetta growled and walked toward Verdinand. She grabbed his tie and forced him up to make them be face-to-face. "Listen, little brother, I may have promised Mother I'd be gentle with you and show you around school, but let me tell you. They will eat you alive if you make one mistake! You need to be tough like me! Show those other school kids what you are made of! You are Verdinand Grinch, son of Violetta and Viktor Grinch and younger brother of Vendetta Grinch! Do not disappoint me and we shall rule this putrid town together as brother and sister!"

"I-I-I won't d-d-disappoint you, V-V-Vendetta..." Verdinand said in a shaky voice.

"This would be so much simplier if I had a younger sister instead of a stupid, smelly younger brother!" Vendetta dropped him down hard on the floor. "HAMSTER!" Vendetta bellowed.

Inside came Vendetta's hamster who Violetta, Viktor and Verdinand called Grudge, but Vendetta only called him Hamster. He was much larger than a normal hamster and appeared to be six feet tall.

"Ah, hamster, my true friend and loyal fiend." Vendetta smiled up at him. She then turned to Verdinand. "When I was your age, Hamster was just a normal hamster, and now look at him! Perhaps someday Mother and Father will get you a pet to mutate!"

"V-V-Vendetta, do you hate me?" Verdinand asked as he fiddled with his tie.

"Hate you?" Vendetta turned to him. "You are my little brother, sure I loathe you, but I don't despise you as much as I hate the other people of Clamburg. You are my family!"

"Wow..." Verdinand had a small smile.

"However, if you tell any of your Kindergarten minions about me being soft with you, I shall be unpleasent!" Vendetta growled at him.

Verdinand clamped his hands over his mouth and gulped.

"Here we are, milk money." Violetta handed Verdinand some money. "Have a good day you two, Vendetta, be a dear and take your brother to school?"

"Very well, Mother. Come along, Hamster." Vendetta took Verdinand's hand, squeezed it and dragged him out the house. "Do you know your stupid teacher's name, Verdinand?"

"I think Mother said her name was Mrs. Minty," Verdinand thought about it. "Yeah, Mrs. Minty."

"Well you must overpower her." Vendetta instructed. "Don't take any sass from the teacher, be in charge, and don't let anyone bully you! My little brother will not bring disgrace to my family name once I take over Clamburg!"

"Yes Vendetta..." Verdinand said in a shaky voice.

They finally made it to Clamburg Kindergarten. Vendetta looked for Mrs. Minty's door, spotted it and threw Verdinand against the door. "Now go and make me a proud big sister! I will check on you for lunch." Vendetta ordered as she left with Grudge.

"For Vendetta..." Verdinand said to himself, took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the classroom of Mrs. Minty.

* * *

**I only own Verdinand so far, everyone else is Amy Winfrey. Read & Review, this is basically an alternate universe where Vendetta has a younger brother. Will he be evil like his sister? Will he make a fiend? Will he live up to his sister's name? Read and find out. **


	2. Kindergarten Class

"Well howdy there, little dumping!" Mrs. Minty greeted. She was overweight, wore a mint green dress, had her caramel colored hair in a bun, wore square-shaped glasses, white earrings, and black slip on shoes. "You come right in and socialize until class starts."

"Okay..." Verdinand walked away from Mrs. Minty and went to the other students. There were four dark green children, two boys and two girls, a pink girl with frizzy pigtails, and a boy in brown with spiky black hair. "H-Hi... I'm V-Verdinand," he introduced himself nervously.

"Hello Verdinand." all of the children greeted in unison.

"Hi Verdinand," the girl with pigtails walked up to him. "My name's Rosalina, those are my friends the quadruplets. Marlene, Marcus, Mariella, and Martin and that boy is Dave."

"Are you four related?" Verdinand asked the quadruplets.

"Yes," they all said.

"We have a big brother in second grade," Marlene told him.

"His name's Marvin." Marcus added.

"We all share everything, even with our other siblings." Mariella said.

"There's nine of us in total." Martin finished.

"Nine?" Verdinand's eyes widened, imagining living with eight Vendetta's.

"You look familiar to me." Dave observed. "You're kind of green."

"Yeah," Verdinand said. "My family and I like green. Ecspecially my sister Vendetta."

"Vendetta is your sister?" Dave gasped.

"Umm... Yeah..." Verdinand responded as if it wasn't a big deal.

The other kids then suddenly backed away from him, frightened. They were afraid to even socialize with Verdinand. Mrs. Minty placed a shiny red apple on her desk and took out the roll call sheet. "Now students, let's take attendance. That way I can learn your names. Dave Winfrey?"

"Here," Dave raised his hand.

"Marcus Bean?"

"Here," Marcus raised his hand.

"Martin Bean?"

"Here," Martin raised his hand.

"Marlene Bean?"

"Here," Marlene raised her hand.

"M-"

"Yes, yes, we're all here." Mariella interrupted.

"My, my, you must not speak out of turn, I'll give you a warning this time but next time it's detention for you." Mrs. Minty waved her finger. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Rosalina Thorne?"

"Here!" Rosalina raised her hand high.

"And now, Verdinand Grinch."

"Present." Verdinand raised his hand.

"Grinch?" Mrs. Minty looked over at Verdinand. "What a strange last name for such a sweet little duckling. Verdinand, would you like to pass out these papers so we can do our first activity?"

"Okay," Verdinand smiled and went to collect the papers.

The other kindergarteners were shocked Verdinand was so friendly. They thought for sure he'd be a lot like his sister. The kindergarten class did addition and subtraction, then some finger painting, a quiet story, nap time and finally lunch. They would join the other students in the school cafeteria.

Verdinand kept his lunch box secure and looked all around the cafeteria. He saw Ms. Millet with some older students, posters on the walls and finally smiled as he saw his older sister eating lunch alone. Verdinand pulled up a seat and sat next to her as she gobbled down clams, beef jerky and grape punch.

"How was class, little brother?" Vendetta sinisterly smirked at him.

"It was great! We did addition and subtraction, and I did a finger painting of our house! And-and we read Little Red Riding Hood and-" Verdinand rambled on, but as he mentioned reading, Vendetta stopped him.

"You read a book?" Vendetta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, it was a little diddy called-" Verdinand smiled, but he noticed the anger in his older sister.

"That's it!" Vendetta snapped. "No more school for you! You are no longer a Kindergarten student! I shall teach you to become evil like me! We are done for the school day!"

"But Vendetta, we still have until 2:00 to go home!" Verdinand interrupted.

"I do not care!" Vendetta hissed. "I knew this school would be too tough on you and you let people walk over you!"

"N-No I don't!" Verdinand gasped.

"Move it, green boy!" a dark gray boy with a baseball cap shoved Verdinand down.

"HEY!" Vendetta roared.

The gray boy turned and gasped. "V-V-Vendetta!? _THE _Vendetta!?" the gray boy stammered.

"Yes, it is I, Vendetta!" Vendetta introduced herself. "So quake with fear you tiny fool!"

"S-S-Sorry Vendetta, is that stupid kindergartner bothering you?"

"That stupid kindergartner you are referring to is my baby brother!" Vendetta hissed. "Verdinand, show some backbone!"

"Umm..." Verdinand shivered and looked at the gray boy. "Beware of my power?"

"Pathetic, you are!" Vendetta hissed at her brother then frightened the gray boy with Grudge. She then turned back to the kindergartener. "You are through with Kindergarten! From now on, you stay home while I go to school and I will educate you! I will not have a reputation with a weakling little brother! Do you understand me, Verdinand?"

"Yes Vendetta..." Verdinand sighed.

"Good, now...Hamster," Vendetta looked up at the tall hamster. "Take Verdinand home for me and come back here! I will make a fiend to unleash upon my brother's stupid class for taunting him!"

Grudge grunted and picked Verdinand up and threw him over his shoulders. The giant hamster then broke through the school cafeteria door and went on his way to take Verdinand home. Grudge made it to the Grinch house and threw Verdinand inside while Viktor read the newspaper and Violetta was knitting on the couch.

"Hi son, home so early?" Viktor observed.

"How was school, I hope you liked it!" Violetta giggled.

"Yeah Mom and Dad... It was nice..." Verdinand sighed as he was staying home for the remainder of his school days.

* * *

**Awww looks like Vendetta SORTA cares about her younger brother. Oh well, nobody's perfect... I also made Mrs. Minty a kindergarten teacher based on how she treats the students when she substituted for Mr. Milk that one episode**


	3. Stay at Home Brother

After clams, beef jerky and grape punch for dinner, the Grinch family went to bed. Vendetta's room was smaller than Verdinand's room so she took it over and even took his bed. She made him sleep in a cot since he's smaller and younger than her and didn't deserve to sleep in a bigger room since she was the bigger sibling. Vendetta and Verdinand got on their pajamas and did their evening tooth brushing, Vendetta had a tooth-brush fiend to do it for her while Verdinand did it manually. Vendetta spit and grabbed some green mouth wash.

"I need to teach you how to make a fiend." Vendetta said before she gurgled.

"A fiend?" Verdinand spit into the sink.

"Yes..." Vendetta grinned. "You shall be a fiend maker like me! You will like it, I know you will! Nobody will ever bully you again!"

"Vendetta, maybe I should just tell a teacher I get bullied." Verdinand shrugged. "Or Mom."

"Do not drag mother into this!" Vendetta growled. "She cannot protect you forever! I am your older sister and a name to run away from really fast, while you are a punching bag in your own class! Enough chatter, I need to sleep and so do you! Good night, Verdinand!"

"Good night Vendetta..." Verdinand climbed into his cot as Vendetta slept in his big, warm bed.

Vendetta fell right asleep and snored loudly. She knew it was annoying to and scared Verdinand, so she did it anyway and kept on doing it to annoy and scare him. Verdinand would always stare at her while she slept until he would fall asleep eventually. Verdinand's eyes felt heavy and he soon then fell asleep.

The next day, no one woke Verdinand up and he woke up to see Vendetta was gone. He went down the stairs and saw his father was gone too, but his mother was vaccuming the living room.

"Hi sweetheart!" Violetta smiled at him. "Your sister told me you'd rather stay at home than go to school so it's just me and you today!"

"Mom, I didn't know you stayed at home all day." Verdinand told her.

"Oh yes," Violetta smiled. "I'm a stay at home, Mom and your father goes out to work. Now you're a stay at home brother and your sister is a school student."

"Oh Mom... You're the best..." Verdinand walked over to Violetta and hugged her waist. Even though most of his family ignored him, Verdinand was glad he had his mother there with and for him. He was a mama's boy at heart.

"Why don't you say you and I go to the Candy and Auto Parts store?" Violetta suggested.

"Candy and Auto Parts store? I don't remember Clamburg having one of those."

"They just built it last night, a woman named Charlene owns it. Come on, let's go."

Verdinand got in the back seat of the car and buckled himself up while his mother drove. They drove into town and there were several fiendish monsters thanks to his sister about. Violetta and Viktor always seemed oblivious toward them though, whenever Verdinand said he would see one under his bed, they always thought it was just a bad dream and he wanted attention. Violetta stopped the car, took Verdinand out and held him by his hand as they went inside the Candy and Auto Parts store.

There, they were greeted by an unfamiliar woman. She was powder blue with her hair in curls with three boys and looked rather elderly. "Welcome to Grandma Charlene's Candy and Auto Parts Store! I'm your hostess, Grandma Charlene!"

"Hello Charlene, my name is Violetta," Violetta introduced herself and looked down at Verdinand. "And this is my son, Verdinand."

"Ver-di-nand..." Charlene pronnounced slowly to herself, then smiled. "That's a handsome name! Is it French?"

"Umm... Thank you ma'am," Verdinand said shyly.

"I don't think we've seen you in Clamburg before, Charlene," Violetta commented.

"I just moved in last night actually with my granddaughter," Charlene explained. "We... had a family emergency."

"A granddaughter? How sweet!" Violetta smiled.

"Yes, she starts school today, I dropped her off on my way to work here! She goes into room four."

"Room four?" Violetta gushed. "What a coincidence! My daughter is in room four with Mr. Milk at the elementary school!"

"Oh, maybe they can become best friends!"

"I'd like that, Charlene!"

After a while of socializing, Violetta picked up some spare tires for the car, got a lunch of grilled cheese from La Mayonnaise and went home. To their surprise, Vendetta was home, sitting in her father's chair, staring at the television. Vendetta turned to them both with a deep scowl.

"Vendetta, you're home early!" Violetta smiled.

"Yes," Vendetta hissed.

"That's sweet." Violetta went into the kitchen to put away some things.

"Verdinand, there is a new enemy among us! They call her _Charlotte_." Vendetta told her brother.

"Charlotte?" Verdinand repeated.

"Yes!" Vendetta hissed. "She is a stupid blue girl who started school today! You are going to help me destroy her!"

"Shouldn't I meet her first?"

Vendetta thought, mistaking Verdinand's comment as a tactic. "Perhaps that would be a good idea... You could find out her weaknesses and tomorrow is Show and Tell after all! You will strike fear into her heart and those older than you! You will carry my evil blood in you like I know you can!" Vendetta cackled as she held onto Verdinand like a trophy.


End file.
